1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus for and a method of wirelessly transmitting data together with a variable power.
2. Description of Related Art
Research on wireless power transmission is underway to overcome problems, such as the inconvenience of a wired power supply, or a limit to an existing battery capacity, resulting from a rapid increase in mobile devices requiring electric power, electric vehicles, mobile electronic devices, and the like. An example of wireless power transmission technology may use resonance characteristics of radio-frequency (RF) elements.
An example of a wireless power transmission system using resonance characteristics includes a source that supplies power and a target that receives power. The source includes a power amplifier that amplifies a source power to a power level requested by the target. When the power level requested by the target changes, the power amplifier needs to amplify the source power to a power level corresponding to the changed power level.